monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:BiscuitOfLies/chapter 44 teaser
As my last teaser went down quite well I am releasing a teaser for my next chapter on DeviantArthttp://the-monoblos.deviantart.com/ - I can also be found on http://chat.deviantart.com/chat/MHrandomthingsChat The Tigrex charged, Ulfgar rolled. He just missed the huge body of the pseudo wyvern as it swept through where he had just stood. With amazing speed however the Tigrex turned on the spot to make another run at Ulfgar. Ulfgar was back up though and, as the Tigrex charged through, he stepped to one side and countered with an expert stab. He countered by hitting the side of the beasts neck which was still in good shape. Ripping his blade through those neck muscles aswell there was now a wash of red all over the Tigrex’s neck scales. The Tigrex was stunned, it had never known such accuracy and precision with any opponent before. As it jerked forward in a rage at him Ulfgar stepped back and swung his blade, only just missing the wyverns tough claw which was hastily retreated by the Tigrex he swung in for an attack himself, aiming at the wyverns face he swung his blade. Now with the power of the spirits in his attack Ulfgar followed up by slashing into the beasts face again. It reared up onto its back legs, clearly to roar out in frustration, but Ulfgar made a horizontal slice across the wyverns belly before it could do anything. Instead of roaring in control it roared in pain. It had a big gash through its belly and retreated back so a safe distance, when Ulfgar moved in for another strike it snapped its jaws. Ulfgar knew Tigrex well enough to know that it wasn’t weak yet, he cautiously held his ground on the snow. The wyvern snapped its jaws again creating a crunching sound which Ulfgar felt was easier heard the second time rather than the first. Heaving its body forwards it lurched towards him in a blast of speed. Bringing its head through to bite at him Ulfgar rolled to one side leaving the wyvern only the empty air to bite into. As it realised where he was the hunter had stood up from his roll and was swinging his katana in to the body of the wyvern. The first attack sliced into the soft side of the wyvern, near to its kidneys. Ulfgar pushed his blade inwards, under the beasts body, while the Tigrex turned and raised its arm to counter him. As the Tigrex did swing its claw for him, as he suspected, Ulfgar brought his katana up to block the attack and sliced into the strong arm of the wyvern. The Tigrex recoiled backwards, stunned by the strength of Ulfgar it felt weaker once again and left its deadly rage mode. It stepped backwards, its arm weakened it was slow and Ulfgar didn’t take long to recover from his defence. Swinging his blade once in an arc, the tip of the blade just whistling through the snow at his feet, he brought it up high to make a vertical cut on the wyverns wing just in front of him. He sliced into the weakest part of the heavily underdeveloped wing, ripping the fibres in its body apart Ulfgar succeeded in creating a small rip. He pushed his blade further down the wing getting another one or two inches before he pulled his blade out and sent it crashing into the beasts claw. Ulfgar had momentum behind his attack and the Tigrex was weak from the pounding it had received, the claw was easily snapped off. The Tigrex enraged again and charged unexpectedly catching Ulfgar off guard, the hunter rolled over the wyverns now wounded wing and body and into the snow. Looking up he witnessed the Tigrex come to a standstill, from here he expected it to turn and charge him again. Instead the Tigrex jumped into the night sky, as it was now getting dark, to fly off to safety. It however was in relatively bad shape and Ulfgar could track its movements from the paintball he had used up on it earlier. He set off to follow the beast and force it to its death. It suddenly got colder, but that was probably just the fact that he had stopped exercising from battle. He decided not to think about it and set off, though he was certain he could hear something in his mind, not the remnants of the Tigrex’s roar, something else, something more powerful than he could imagine. Ulfgar snapped out of it – the tension of fighting a battle in the lower levels of Haryun mountain were certainly beginning to get to him just slowly now. He headed in the same direction as the Tigrex had moved and, after about half a mile of walking, he arrived by a cliff in the mountain, popo’s were herding beneath. Ulfgar could sense the Tigrex was near from his paintball but he didn’t know where, fortunately he didn’t think the wyvern had seen him yet either so he was safe. But to be fair the Tigrex was probably more interested in the popo – the popo. Ulfgar looked up just in time to see a dark shadow on the snow above a popo – it crashed down to the ground with a dull thud. Much of it muffled out by the snow Ulfgar was spared the painful sound of bones snapping and tearing in the herbivores bodies. The Tigrex leaned over the dead, helpless popo and looked like it was about to feed on its corpse. Category:Blog posts